His Pretty Little Oyster
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Alice and Hatter's first night together. Tw/s. Lem.
1. Rearranging

"_Finally_," Hatter breathed, holding Alice tightly to him – enjoying that long awaited hug.

Everything in the oyster world was complicated and serious – except for Alice. It felt like every speck of happiness that he had ever felt had been passed on and was now residing inside of her, and as his body pressed against hers, his world stopped spinning and everything fell into place.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Alice smiled, closing her eyes and inhaling the lingering smell of tea from Hatter's jacket.

She almost felt like crying, she had missed him so much. Her world felt colder without Hatter by her side, and she was just coming to realise what he meant to her.

When she was saying goodbye in front of the mirror, she was sure that she loved him, but now…she couldn't imagine moving from this very spot without his hand in hers. She had never been reliant on anyone, but Hatter had changed that – she needed him like she needed her heart.

As they pulled back from each other, Hatter knew this was his moment – the moment to show her how much he really loved her.

Alice watched as resolve set his features, and she knew her face would look the same.

Before either of them could utter another word, or think of anything else, Hatter's face dipped down to meet Alice's in a sweet and electrifying kiss. Their worlds shattered and the pieces rearranged themselves around each other, holding them together – bonding them.

"I missed you," he whispered, his heart beating frantically as Alice took his lips with hers in reply.

She knew that every single second of this was precious – something she had never felt with anyone else – and she relished every tingle, every sweet shock, making its way from Hatter's lips to hers. They clutched each other closer, wanting the feeling to last.

"Uh…" Carol's voice broke into their dream, and they both pulled back from each other with lazy grins on their faces. "Alice?"

Hatter cringed – he had had to lie to Alice's mother so he could see Alice in the hospital, and so that it wouldn't look suspicious finding her and visiting her.

But Alice smiled at her mother, helping him out, "Mom, I've met David before – he worked on the dojo a little while ago, when there were some repairs. We had a…date or two, but he had to leave. He called me the night Jack came over, and told me he was back. I had to see him. Obviously, I had my little…uh, accident…and luckily, David must have been working there on the construction site at the time."

Hatter breathed a sigh of relief at how well the story fitted in with what he had told Carol, and smirked at Alice – she was quite the little lying oyster.

"Oh," Carol breathed, wondering why she had never heard of him before – they both looked quite…smitten with each other. "But what about…Jack?" She asked warily.

Hatter felt anger bubble up at the mention of him, and luckily Alice answered for him, "He's gone, Mom. I told him about David…and he understood. We're going out for a bit, okay? I'll be back soon – I promise. We need to catch-up."

Carol nodded, and wandered off to the kitchen for some wine – Alice was seriously taking it out of her with her rapidly changing tastes in men. David was lovely, and she hoped to God that Alice could manage some kind of relationship _this_ time.

Alice grabbed her keys and her wallet, and pulled Hatter out of her apartment.

Hatter smiled enjoying the feel of Alice's soft hand in his, "Where are we going, Little Oyster?"

"Pizza," Alice smirked. "You said we should get some sometime – now's the time."

When they reached the street, Hatter pulled her into his arms and kissed her mouth sweetly, "I've wanted to do this for ages."

Alice grinned, kissed him lightly and pulled him towards the pizza parlour at the corner of the street. They sat in one of the booths, Alice ordered a pizza and then she just stared him – looking expectant.

When he just stared back with a dreamy look on his face, she laughed, "Hatter? Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

He frowned slightly, "Don't you know yet?"

Alice tilted her head slightly, "Nope."

Hatter grinned as she popped the 'p,' like he had done when they first met, "I'm here for _you_, Alice."

Those simple words had her beaming like nothing else would have, "Really?"

Hatter just nodded, enjoying her smile – he hadn't seen her smile like this in Wonderland, she always looked kind of sad, or angry. He was glad he was right about thinking that her smile would be like the sun, when it really came out.

Alice got out of her seat, and slid into his side of the booth, turning his face to hers with her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, but there was something missing.

"Hatter? Where's your hat?" She said quietly, eyeing his neat hair and hat-less head.

"Oh," he sighed, "I must have dropped it in your apartment. Gives me an excuse to come back later, though – doesn't it?"

Her heart warmed as he smiled that beautiful, dimpled smile, and she had to kiss him again. He almost whimpered at the wonderful contact, and he cuddled her closer to him, wrapping her in him arms. Alice's hands sneaked up his neck, and before he could say anything, her fingers were burrowed in his hair – putting it back to how it should be.

She pulled away with a smirk, "It looks better messed up – it's…_you_."

She ruffled his hair playfully, and he pouted, "I combed it for your mother."

"You dating her, too?" Alice asked, wrapping her arms around Hatter's neck.

"Is this what this is?" Hatter asked seriously – he wanted her so badly, he wanted to love and hold her, and _prove_ his love to her, but he needed to get his foot in the door, and a date would do just that.

"Here, pizza equals a date," Alice smiled almost shyly, wondering if that was what he really wanted – _did I get the signals wrong?_

"I knew I was going to like it here," Hatter sighed, kissing Alice's cheek and enjoying her warmth.

He nuzzled her neck softly, until their ham and mushroom pizza was brought out, and Alice took up a slice.

"Do you have pizza in Wonderland?" She asked, holding the slice up to Hatter's lips.

"Of course – it's just a little different. Colour, size–" He took a bite, eyes widening, "_Taste_. God, Alice! This is _much_ better than ours!"

Alice fed Hatter the pizza, enjoying the noises he made as he consumed most of it.

"How long have you been here? When did you get back?" Alice asked, twining his fingers with her own.

He looked into her light blue eyes, "I couldn't stand to see you go, Alice. I went to Jack, and he gave me some documents and the keys to his apartment. I jumped through the mirror – well, I was _pushed_ by that git – about an hour after you went through. Then, I saw you…lying on the ground…hardly breathing…and I took you to the hospital. I visited you, and talked to your mum a little, but then you went home, and…I had to build up the courage to see you."

Alice stroked his cheek as he looked down sheepishly, and then she said the one thing that Hatter had never expected to hear.

"I love you," she breathed, and he thought he might cry.

A slightly pained noise slid past his lips, and he kissed her sweetly, "I love you, Alice. I love you so much, my pretty little oyster."

They sat there like that for a while, hugging each other, refusing to let the other go. The sky darkened, it started to rain and Alice guessed she should get home.

"We should go," she whispered, and Hatter nodded solemnly – he hadn't gotten enough of her today, not yet.

Alice paid, and they left, but before they could make their way to Alice's apartment, Hatter stopped her.

"Alice, will you come home with me? I want to spend a little more time with you," he said shyly, and Alice beamed.

"You'll have to show me – I've never been to Jack's place."

That cheered Hatter up immensely, and he pulled Alice into his side, his arm around her shoulders, and they walked a couple of blocks away from her place.

When they arrived at the tall building, Alice laughed at its name, "_Heart Towers_?"

Hatter nodded, "Smug bastard."

They took the elevator to the top, and Hatter opened up the door to the most lavish apartment Alice had ever seen. There was a sunken area to the left with couches, and cushions, and a fireplace, and then to the right there was an open plan kitchen. There were hallways off to the sides and the whole area was huge and really well furnished. The whole back wall was glass, giving an amazing view of the city.

The door shut behind Alice, and she heard Hatter chuckle, "He obviously couldn't go without the luxuries."

Suddenly, Alice realised how very wet and cold she was.

She shivered a little, "Have you got any spare clothes, Hatter? I need to get dry."

Just the thought of Alice wearing his clothes had Hatter's pulse race and his desire sky-rocket.

"Uh…I'll just get…" He disappeared down the hallway to the left, and came back a moment later with a pair of blue shorts and a slightly large grey t-shirt.

Alice took them gratefully, "Bathroom?"

"To the right," he said quietly, trying not to think of how Alice would look in the clothes.

She sent him a small smile and ducked into the bathroom. She got dressed quickly, and dried her hair off with a large towel, before going back to Hatter.

He had started up a fire, and made some tea while she was getting dressed, and he certainly wasn't prepared for the vision that met him. He dropped the cup he was holding when Alice padded up to him – her rosy lips, her dark curling hair, her wearing his clothes making him feel delirious with desire.

She smiled as he picked up the shattered china, and avoided looking at her directly, "Do you want to go sit down, Alice?"

Alice slunk over to the couch in the sunken area, pulling her feet under her and sitting down. She noticed Hatter had changed his clothes quickly as well, but he still wore one of his fabulous patterned silk shirts, and it made Alice smile.

Hatter couldn't ignore the way the fire-light made Alice glow, and he smiled at her dreamily as he passed her a cup of tea, before sitting down next to her.

The storm picked up outside, and Alice smirked, "Looks like I'm not going anywhere."

Hatter's eyes locked with hers, "Really?"

A large smile was creeping over his face at the thought of Alice staying with him in the apartment.

She nodded, "I'll call my mom."

Carol wasn't too receptive of the idea, but she conceded that the weather was too rough outside – even for a short trip.

Alice went back to Hatter, who was sitting on the carpet in front of the fire, and sat down next to him, snuggling against his side.

"I've thought about us – like this," he said softly, and Alice smiled, climbing into his lap.

"I'm glad – I have, too," she chuckled.

Hatter swooped in, kissing her lips softly, "I love you, Little Oyster."

"I love you, too, Hatter. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she sighed, lengthening their kiss and letting the love flow through them both.


	2. Terribly Fantastic

Alice nuzzled Hatter's neck softly from her seat on his lap, and she could feel his chest vibrating with a purring sound.

"That sounds nice," she whispered, and Hatter grinned cheekily.

"That feels nice," he breathed, his hands stroking Alice's spine through the grey t-shirt.

She arched her back slightly, under his touch, pressing her chest to Hatter's. He growled as he felt her hardened nipples through his silk shirt and the t-shirt that she wore. Alice's nuzzling turned to kissing, then licking, then biting, and soon enough, Hatter couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

"_Alice_," he sighed desirously.

The fire had burned down to just glowing embers now, and Alice clung to Hatter as his heat seeped into her body. As she pressed her body to his, she could feel the evidence of his commitment to this moment. She tightened her hold on Hatter's legs between hers as she straddled his lap, pressing her soft skin to Hatter's clothed, burgeoning arousal. He groaned breathily, stroking Alice's back more purposefully. Alice whimpered, enjoying the sensations he gave her – the man knew how to play her like a finely-tuned instrument.

"Oh, Hatter," Alice breathed, kissing him firmly on the mouth – it was enough for Hatter, and he pressed on eagerly.

His hands explored underneath the grey t-shirt he had given Alice, feeling the silky expanse of the skin of her back. Alice mewled as he massaged in circles, dipping lower until he reached the waistband of the little blue shorts. Both their breathing grew heavier, as Hatter's talented fingers massaged her lower back and the top of her ass.

"Alice…you feel so good," Hatter moaned, as his ministrations caused Alice to grind against him.

Alice began to feverishly kiss Hatter's neck as she unbuttoned his silk shirt, and she grinned as she pulled the fabric away with a satisfying rip. She threw the pieces behind her and continued kissing Hatter's neck, her hands wandering down his stomach.

Hatter didn't even care that Alice had destroyed one of his favourite shirts, but he did care about the electricity coursing through his body from her teeth on his collarbone. Alice moved back slightly, so she could kiss her way down his chest, making him groan. Before she knew what he was doing, Hatter had gripped the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head.

With her chest bared to him, Hatter didn't think he had ever seen a more inviting sight. His hands wandered up Alice's sides, tickling her ribs deliciously, and cupped her breasts softly. He watched her blue eyes darken with lust and memorized the way her dark hair fell in damp ringlets around her beautifully pale face. She looked like an angel, and Alice was thinking the exact same thing about Hatter. Her eyes combed over his sweet-looking face, slightly rounded with good-nature, and his deep, soulful eyes – she had never seen another who looked so worthy of being loved.

Hatter slowly kissed the undersides of Alice's breasts, enjoying the noises and movements she made atop of him. As he gently licked her puckered nipples, Alice's hands busied themselves with undoing Hatter's pants – popping the button and unfastening the zip, releasing him into her hands. She gasped when she felt his hard, bare length hit her hands – he had gone commando.

Alice smirked, "You're a bad, bad man. Were you expecting this outcome?"

Hatter groaned as Alice's hands travelled lightly up and down his hardness, "No, but it's going swimmingly, all the same."

Alice pulled off his pants with a sexy smile that made Hatter's insides jump around, and then proceeded to pull off her own shorts. Hatter's breath caught in his throat as the sweet flower at the apex of her creamy thighs was revealed to him – she was beautiful.

"Let me love you properly, my Alice," he whispered, making her shiver with desire.

He picked her up, still wrapped around his waist, and nuzzled her neck as he took her to the bedroom. Alice hardly took any notice of her lush surroundings, even when Hatter gently placed her in the middle of the huge, soft bed. The only thing Alice could concentrate on was Hatter's hot, bare body pressed so tightly to her own, and his length occasionally brushing her sensitive nub.

"Hatter," she purred as he placed himself between her soft thighs.

His fingers danced across Alice's exposed body, making her arch her back in offering as Hatter softly pinched her nipples. She moaned, rubbing her heated core against Hatter's pulsing hardness, and Hatter couldn't remember a time where he was so mad with desire, yet so filled with overwhelming love. Alice was making it perfectly clear that she wanted him right then and there – her gaze urged him on, as did her soft cries of pleasure.

"_Please_, Hatter," she pleaded, her desire burning furiously with no way to douse it.

"You never have to ask again, Love," Hatter breathed into Alice's ear, his hands running down and around to her ass – he cupped her backside gently, lifting her slightly to meet him.

Alice needed no urging, she lifted her hips and when Hatter's tip came into contact with her wet heat, he could deny themselves no longer. Her plunged into her smoothly, a shudder ripping through his body as he felt the pleasure that hers offered, and Alice's mouth opened in a silent cry of joy.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. "My Alice… My oyster…"

Alice bucked her hips into Hatter, and he groaned as he began thrusting in and out of Alice, his speed increasing quickly – she felt so good, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He felt disgusted by his weakness, but Alice's body ruled over his and he felt like he was being sucked into a spiral of pure, mind-blowing pleasure. He didn't know that Alice felt exactly the same, but she held off and waited so they could ascend on their high together.

Alice wrapped her legs around his waist so her heels dug into the underside of Hatter's ass, pushing him in deeper and making him hit a spot that had both of them hissing and groaning. Her nails scraped up Hatter's back, and he couldn't hold off any longer.

"I'm sorry, Alice…" He began, but one last push against Alice's most secret spot had her convulsing around him.

He moaned wildly as she pulled his orgasm from him, working him beautifully.

"Oh, _God_! Oh, _yes_! _Hatter_!" Alice cried, gluing herself to Hatter's body as he tightened his hold on her.

"Alice!" He roared, spilling himself deliciously inside of her and causing another orgasm to rip mercilessly through her already-spent body.

She shuddered and shivered beneath him as he collapsed on top of her, both panting like they had run a mile. Their hearts frantically slammed against their chests as they slowly came down from their high, and Hatter reluctantly pulled himself from Alice's heavenly body. He dropped onto the bed next to her, and spooned against her.

"That was…" Alice began.

"Terribly fantastic?" Hatter supplied, with a grin, as he kissed her shoulder.

Alice nodded emphatically, "_Oh, yes_." She frowned slightly, "Why were you going to apologise to me?"

Hatter coughed in embarrassment, "Well…I thought that…uh, you… Oh, hell! I thought that I hadn't given you any pleasure, and I couldn't hold off my own…"

He trailed off miserably, hiding his face in Alice's neck.

"Hatter, I love you. You give me pleasure just by being here with me," she said quietly, turning in his arms to look in his eyes.

"You are…one-of-a-kind," Hatter chuckled. "I think most girls would be leaving by now."

"Well, there's so many things wrong with that statement, Hatter. First, I'm not most girls; second, you're not from my world so you must be thinking about girls from _your_ world, and… Oh, can't we just sleep now?"

Alice yawned, snuggling into Hatter's warm embrace as he pulled the covers over themselves.

"Sure we can, my lovely Alice," Hatter crooned softly into her ear. "My lovely, lovely Alice." Alice slipped off into sleep just as Hatter said the words that meant the most to her, "I love you."


End file.
